


Practice

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lumin, Bondage, Deep throat, Dildos, Double dick!Blaytz, Fucking Machine, Latex, M/M, Oral Sex, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lumin just needs to practice and Blaytz helps him out.





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, I’m really tired. I hope you enjoy this little fic! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

He breathed heavily as he waited in anticipation. His ears perk a little bit as he heard movement around him, his wrists tied to the wooden post behind him tightly with silver chains. His legs were outstretched and tied tight together in front of him. 

Black latex covers his body, giving a soft shine from the dim lighting around them as his vision is completely blocked by the blindfold. His ears twitch and listen quietly as he legs tremble softly.

Then he felt it. A shiver runs through him as hands lightly stroke over his lips and chin gently before lips lightly brush over his. He tried to move in to kiss the other but those sweet lips moved out of reach, thus drawing a soft whimper from him. 

A quiet chuckle answers him, “Ah ah ah…no kisses until after practice, you silly thing….”

The footsteps move away a moment, far off and away from Lumin as he gives a quiet, needy whimper.

There’s a quiet creak of wheels turning that grows louder and louder until he could hear it stopping right in front of him. A hand strokes the ridges on his head before another lightly taps his chin to open his mouth.

“Now…relax your throat baby…We’re going to start it’s something easy and then work you up to the big one…” something rubbed over his lips, something plastic and smooth in texture, “It’s your favorite one too.”

Lumin’s cheeks darken in a blush as Blaytz slowly pulled the machine forwards a little further so the tip as barely past the other’s lips.

“Are you going to be good for me? Show me how much you’ve learned? You aren’t rusty from not practicing are you baby? Hmmm?”

He mewled quietly before shaking his head.

“Hmmm, good. Besides…when you’re done, I’m going to fuck your pretty slit~”

The promise made Lumin mewl and blush as his thighs shake. He felt his slick slowly seep our within the suit before there’s a soft click. 

The dildo slowly pushes past his lips and touches the back of his tongue slightly. He breathed softly when he tasted the toy in his mouth as those hands gently hold his head in place and his jaw opened.

A choked sound escaped him when it lightly hits the back of his throat, “Ulk….!”

“Shhhhh, shhhhh, relax….”

A muffled whimper escapes him as the pace slowly begins to pick up. He took in deep breaths to try and relax his throat, ears pinning back as drool drips down his chin. 

Oh he could imagine it now….he could imagine Blaytz’s cocks in his mouth. Imagine it fucking his face like the machine was and imagining how the cock was going to feel in his wet slit. He moaned as he began to move his head up and down on the dildo wantonly as his thighs starts to shake.

“Mmmm…mmmmm mmmm mmmm….!”

“Stars….stars Minny you’re so fucking gorgeous. If you could only see yourself….this isn’t even our biggest toy and it stretches your mouth so nice…soon you’ll be able to take my both my cocks in your mouth like a champ….fuck I’m so tempted to do it now,” a kisses presses to the corner of his mouth as Lumin whines at the thought.

It was such a beautiful thing to think about.

The machine moved faster and harder as it fucks his throat and mouth. He squeals when one of Blaytz’s hands moves under him and rubs at his twitching slit beneath the latex 

“Fuck Min…you’d love to have my load in your mouth wouldn’t you? Yeah you’d love that my little cock slut…I’d feel your mouth up so nice…” he could almost hear that smirk as Blaytz whispers in his ear, “It would drip out the corners of your mouth as you try swallowing it down…fuck I’d love to see that you know?”

He tried to nod his head but the machine and those strong hands hold his head in place. Tears seep out from under the blindfold as he whine helplessly.

“You’re doing so good sweetheart,” a kiss to his temple, “I can’t wait to see how you handle the next couple.”

That sentence alone sends a happy chill through him.


End file.
